


Bee Stings And Other Things

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Blake and Yang meet in the forest of Forever Fall for a clandestine encounter. Though they are both eager, one is not quite ready.





	Bee Stings And Other Things

The bees were humming through the trees;  
Red leaves of Fall tossed about in the breeze;  
The lovely Xiao-Long kissing lips between knees.

Blake moaned and she purred;  
The experience was new.  
Yang's tongue was so warm,  
Drinking slick honeydew.

The sensations were strange.  
Though she liked them at first,  
Pleasure soon gave its way  
To discomfort and thirst;

Blake's throat became dry.  
She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry.  
Yang was so loving, yet she wanted to die.

They'd been together for months,  
Yet all they had shared  
Had been hands in the holding  
And kisses yet dared.

So when Yang had expressed  
A desire for more, Blake was  
Curious and eager,  
But more hesitant than bold.

Her relationship with Adam  
Left her blood running cold.

Yang was free with her desire;  
Blake welcomed the expression,  
Said it made her feel wanted  
Though she behaved with discretion.

Then early one morning,  
When Yang hungered for sex,

Blake had decided  
Perhaps this was the mood.  
Perhaps she was ready  
To be loved and thus soothed.

Now with Yang pressed between  
Her quivering thighs,

Blake shook nearly with fear,  
But more with surprise.  
Her body went numb.  
She could no longer rise.

There would be no release.  
This was the end of the ride.

"Yang? I'm sorry - I need you to stop."

At once, so attentive, Yang met her eyes.  
She smiled, unhurt. The kindness she gave!  
"Whatever you need. Thank you for indulging me.  
Though you may not be sated, I am satisfied.

"How was it, dear Blake? I hope it was fine."

"It was wonderful. You caress like the morning sun.  
I fear that my body denies such pleasures endowed.  
You know well the history I've had before now."

"Remember this, Blake: I won't touch you  
Unless you give me express permission.  
Not a kiss on the lips, an embrace, or a hand.  
I may ask for it yet, but I require your grant."

Blake ran her fingers through long, golden curls.  
This freedom, this space, was worth more than the thrill  
Of a new love and affection; It was the trust which most stirred;  
Her soul was elated, though her stomach still churned.

"Thank you, my sun drop. I still need some time,  
But I feel so much wanted I've no doubt in my mind  
That when I am ready, you'll receive me in kind."


End file.
